A technology for individually controlling a primary pulley pressure and a secondary pulley pressure, both needed to maintain a given speed change ratio with respect to a given input torque outputted from an engine, has been disclosed in Patent document 1.
However, when engine torque fluctuations occur, the primary pulley pressure and the secondary pulley pressure also fluctuate, and thus an actual speed change ratio (an actual pulley ratio) tends to oscillate in concert with them. Such a state would be likely to cause the driver to feel discomfort.